The present invention relates to a multi-segment display for the representation of alphanumeric characters.
For displaying figures, characters, symbols, and alphanumeric characters, for example in elevator installations, 7- and 16-segment displays are known, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,035 and DE-U-9404336.
These segment displays have a standard character set, are only available as individual modules for the employ of individual characters, and always remain in the form of separate elements when they are placed adjacent to each other.
The spaces between figures to be displayed upon two adjacent display elements are constant. This results in, for example, the combination of the FIG. xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d with other figures having an unattractively wide spacing, or impairs readability of the figures. Lengthy character strings cannot be represented.
A multi-segment display according to the present invention has adjacent character-display elements sharing common segments. This has the advantage of enabling greater freedom in representation of the displayed characters while requiring the smallest possible number of segments. By the elimination of gaps, the characters can be represented with regular spacing and the information is clearly readable even in the case of lengthy character strings.
Extended displays, having a plurality of individual character-display elements can be constructed to allow the display of multiple-character information in a compact, centered, and highly visible and legible manner.
It is advantageous for the display elements to be of a type which allows the displayed characters to be alphanumeric characters, so that not only individual figures, but also letters and information of all types, can be displayed.
An advantageous embodiment is to be seen in a display of the invention consisting of a union of several elements, and preferably three elements. By this means, and to the extent that it is appropriate, the display can have elements added to it without limit to enable lengthy character strings to be clearly and flexibly represented. Moreover, the characters can be represented centrally on the display. The arrangement of the segments also permits characters with different font widths always to be represented centered in the display.
In a further embodiment, the segments are individually switchable by a control module, preferably a computer. Centering of the character strings and adjustment of the font width can take place automatically.